


Death Rhymes

by Spadewrites



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadewrites/pseuds/Spadewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhymes of death for danganronpa characters by me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm still working on these and they took me time so please don't use them anywhere with our credit to me :)

****

* * *

** Biker rode inside the gutter  **

** until he turned into butter. **

 

 

** pop idol took a fall  ** ** onto a knife  **

** in the shower stall. **

 

** baseball player stepped up to  **

** the bat, unfortunatley it was  **

** his last act.  **

 

** programmer wanted to become  **

** stronger, sadly he lives no longer.  **

 

**  He used to monitor the halls until he got **

** caught in a brawl.  **

 

**  The pawn, the puppet; those were his roles,  **

** now he lies with other souls.  **

 

**  The strongest of them all took the final fall. **

 

 

** The queen lied, and thus she died.  **

 

** Liar Liar, pants on fire. **

 

 

** The queen of liars caught on fire. - **

** The solider, the pawn, the older twin.  **

** Sadly, her sister wouldn’t let her live. **

 

**  Mastermind, despair, the one behind it all,  **

** she had her super duper nasty fall. **

****

** The one who thought he was able,  **

** died under the table. **

 

 

**  The pervy cook, turned out to be the crook  **

****

** Snip, snap. There goes the base ball bat.  **

 

**  She was strangled by the supposed angel **

 

** Her grave mistake caused her neck to break.  **


End file.
